


Snowball Fight

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight in the cold, snowy woods takes an unexpected turn...for the hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My January [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) entry; also an auction fill for [](http://expectative.livejournal.com/profile)[expectative](http://expectative.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt of J2, fluffy sex in the snow/snowball fight friskiness. Thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the beta.

  


 

Jensen laughed as the snowball whizzed past him, hitting a tree and disintegrating into a powdery shower of flakes. “Your aim sucks!” he called, tossing his own missile back in the direction of the attacking snowball.

“Shit!” Jared yelped from several feet away. He wiped snow off his bright orange beanie (“gotta make sure we don't get mistaken for deer, Jensen”) and shook his head, unleashing a spray of icy droplets. “Okay, it's on!”

Jensen took off again, sucking in lungfuls of cold, crisp air, listening to his feet crunching on the snow as he wove between the trees. Jared's aim improved on his next attack, because a snowball thumped Jensen right between his shoulder blades.

“Gotcha!”

Jensen collapsed against a tree, turning round to hurl one last snowball, but he was laughing too hard and his throw went wide.

“Missed me, missed me,” Jared sang, and then he was right there, pressing Jensen against a tree. “Now you have to--”

He froze, looking at Jensen with wide eyes. Jensen heard it finish in his own head even as Jared said it.

“...kiss me,” Jared whispered.

He bent his head and brushed his lips against Jensen before pulling his head back a little.

Jensen stared at him, What was Jared thinking? What was he doing? They were friends, best friends, but--

He grabbed Jared's face and pulled him back in, kissing him hard. Open mouth, questing tongue, the whole nine yards—Jensen's face was chilly, but Jared's lips were warm, and inside his mouth it was hot and wet. Jensen thrust his tongue in, suddenly desperate to explore this part of Jared he'd never thought about, but was now so exciting. Why had he never thought about kissing Jared before? His sweet pink lips were perfect, and best of all they were attached to Jared; sweet, funny, raunchy Jared, the best friend ever and the hottest guy Jensen had ever seen.

It all fell into place—how in sync they were, how their differences complemented each other so well, how they could be in each others pockets all the time and never get bored. Jensen already knew how he loved Jared's sharp mind, his wit and humor, and his enormous heart. He'd just never considered a physical aspect to their relationship.

Well, he sure was now. And judging by the hard ridge pressing against Jensen's thigh and Jared's hungry kisses, so was he.

Jared was nosing around Jensen's neck now, tugging his scarf looser to plant little kisses and sucks on the tender skin underneath there. Jensen grabbed Jared's ass, gripping it hard and pulling him in so Jensen could grind their crotches together. The air was cold, and the tree trunk was a rough bar of ice along Jensen's back, but Jared was pure heat, his big body pressed against Jensen. He wanted to rip his clothes open and feel that hot, smooth skin on his own, but a tiny voice of reason suggested that frostbite of the tender bits was not a pleasurable sensation.

He tore his mouth from Jared's. Pushing against his chest, Jensen panted “Stop! Stop!”

Jared fell back, hand at his mouth and eyes huge. “Oh shit! Oh, god, Jen, I'm so sorry! I--”

“Shut up, Jay!” Jensen almost wanted to laugh at Jared's dismayed expression, but he didn't want to insult his...friend? Lover? Not yet, but... “Jared! It's okay” He patted Jared's chilly cheek. “Let's get out of the snow here. Go someplace warmer.”

A slow smile chased the dismay away on Jared's face. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

They walked back to the cabin in silence, the only sounds their feet crunching in the snow and their breathing. Jensen's cock was still half-hard despite the cold and the cessation of activity, and his mind was going wild wondering what was going to happen when they got there. Were they really going to...go there? Was this just crazy behavior from being out in the cold too long? Oxygen deprivation?

They stomped their snow boots at the door and went inside. The cabin had a wide entryway, with a stone floor and a sturdy wooden bench. They sat and unlaced their boots, then hung their coats on the hooks along the wall. Jensen looked down at his jeans, caked with snow from the knees down, and said, “Well, we might as well take these off here too, before we track snow all over.”

“Um, sure,” said Jared, and they turned away from each other while they unzipped and pushed their jeans off. Jensen couldn't help thinking how odd that was—they changed in front of each other all the time, but suddenly...it was different.

Jensen turned around first, staring in awe at Jared's mile-long legs and tight little ass encased in bright blue boxer briefs, only half-hidden under his shirt-tail. _No one would ever know what a sweet little butt he's got under those baggy jeans_ Jensen thought, and his cock perked right back up.

Jared went straight over to the fireplace. They'd laid a fire earlier, since who didn't love a fire after playing in the snow, but it took on a whole new significance now. Jared struck a long match and held it to various points of the kindling. There were a couple of big floor pillows on one side of the dark brown bearskin rug, and Jensen pulled one over to sit on, drawing his knees into his chest. He watched the flames begin to lick at the small sticks, not saying anything to Jared when he sat as well. Jensen's heart beat hard, wondering how to break the stasis that had suddenly gripped them.

“I want to kiss you again,” blurted Jared. “I want to take off the rest of your clothes and kiss you all over, find all the places that make you squirm. I want it a lot. But...” Jared blew out a breath. “You're my best friend too, and I don't want to mess that up. So, if you want this too—but if you don't, it's okay. We'll just have some hot chocolate and break out Assassin's Creed, and that's good by me too. Your call, Jen.” Jared's legs were crossed and his hands rested on his knees, fingers curled in tight enough to make the skin over his bony knuckles white.

Jensen took a moment to consider. Jared was right. This was a game-changer, and the stakes were high.

It took all of ten seconds before he was pulling on Jared's arm, bringing him around to face Jensen, and kissing him. Jared met him full out, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pulling him clumsily into Jared's lap. Jensen almost fell over with the swift change of balance, but he quickly righted himself, eagerly winding his legs around Jared's waist. They kissed deep and hot, slower now that they were out of the cold and knew they were on the same track. They could take their time.

Jensen was immediately aware of Jared's cock, hard and sizable underneath Jensen's ass as he sat on Jared's lap. Pressing down on it was a reflex for Jensen, and he smiled at the groan it drew from Jared. “You tease...” he whispered, warmth puffing into Jensen's ear. “Two can play...” Jared's nimble fingers raced down Jensen's shirt, pushing it off before pulling his own shirt over his head and throwing it aside.

Jared's hands landed firmly on Jensen's ass, squeezing it hard and pinning him in place. That hard bulge now pressed between his cheeks, a solid ridge that ran under his hole, rubbing over that sensitive spot. Jensen's cock was trapped between their two bellies, fat and leaking through his boxers, but he couldn't get the friction he was craving.

“Jesus, Jay.” It was all he could get out, but it couldn't begin to convey the feelings mounting inside him. It was happening so quickly, but so easily, like it was always supposed to be this way. Him squirming in Jared's lap, their bare skin so smooth and hot against each other; the intoxication of arousal fueled by love and friendship long established, but newly ignited.

Jensen wanted them to take it slow so they could savor it, but his body clamored for more and right now. Jared appeared to be on-board with that program, his hands still groping Jensen's ass and his mouth demanding, insistent--kissing like he was starving for it. That hunger was contagious, and Jensen found himself kissing just as wildly, lips seeking Jared's mouth, his neck, the hollow of his throat.

“Wait,” Jared panted, pushing Jensen back. “Can't—here, get up a sec.”

Jensen stared without comprehension, unable to grasp what Jared meant. Stop? Now? “Nuh--” he croaked and attempted to resume his position, but Jared firmly displaced him.

“Can't—we gotta move. This cushion isn't going to make it.” Jared pulled the cushion out and flinging it aside. “Boxers too...off...” They skinned their boxers off hurriedly, hands clumsy with haste and lust.

Jared lay back down on the fur rug and pulled Jensen over him, arms around Jensen's body and legs over his calves. So much more contact now—every bit of Jensen's skin was glowing with pleasure. Jared was so warm, so firm. The muscles Jensen had always admired were glorious to feel around his body, moving so fluidly, holding Jensen so easily. He wriggled all over, trying to get all his himself on all of Jared, who appeared to approve of this, his hands roaming all over Jensen's body, squeezing, kneading, until Jensen felt boneless.

Their cocks were pinned together, every movement keeping them rubbing together. Jensen could feel the wetness of their combined pre-come increasing, the swollen cock heads bumbling around in a slippery puddle. Their hips canted, seeking more friction, and this time it was Jensen who halted things.

“Want to blow you. Want to feel you in my mouth. Can I?” He watched Jared's eyes dart between Jensen's mouth and his eyes. He could feel his lips were swollen with kissing, and he licked them slowly. Jared moaned softly.

“See, you are a tease,” he murmured. “God yes, please.”

Jensen slid down Jared's body, pausing for a kiss and a nip on each dark nipple, a lick over his navel, and then zeroed right in on his cock, large and dark, twitching on his belly as Jensen watched. He couldn't wait to taste it, feel that weight on his tongue; he picked it up and licked over the head, feeling his tongue rasp gently on the soft skin, letting the taste spread over his tongue. Jared moaned softly, one hand sliding into Jensen's hair. Jensen looked up and saw Jared prop himself up on his elbow and watch, mouth slack and eyes intent. “Like to watch?” he asked, and Jared nodded, licking his lips as he did so. “Enjoy the show, baby,” said Jensen with a smile.

He made sure to lie between Jared's legs, so the view was unimpeded. Staring up at Jared all the while, Jensen sucked the head in, swirling his tongue around, pulled off. Licked the shaft, wriggled the tip of his tongue over the sweet spot under the cap, sucked him down again. Jared's eyes were glazing, last Jensen saw, but then his own eyes closed as he gave himself over to the enjoyment of having Jared in his mouth.

Jensen's cock was rock hard, but he mostly ignored it, giving himself a quick stroke every so often but otherwise, his focus was all on Jared. Jared's cock, so hard and delicious, Jared's rippled belly and dark happy trail, the way his skin jumped and his thighs twitched under Jensen's ministrations. Jensen let his hand roam over that firm belly, down those long thighs, let it play with the heavy, full balls and felt them draw up in his palm. All the while his tongue licked and teased, his lips pulled and rubbed, his cheeks drew in and pulled Jared's climax closer and closer. Everything was Jared—his taste in Jensen's mouth, scent in Jensen's nostrils, his skin twitching in response to Jensen's fingers.

Jared tugged on Jensen's hair and he knew what it meant, but he didn't care. He shook his head and Jared groaned, falling back down flat. A tiny spurt of pre-come and then Jared's cock stiffened, his come flooding Jensen's mouth, some slipping out from his lips and trailing down onto his tightly bunched ball sac. Jensen pulled off and rubbed Jared at the root of his cock with one hand, the other firmly gripping him to finish him off until the tremors slowed and Jared gasped, batting weakly to indicate enough.

Jensen kneeled up on one side of Jared and quickly grabbed himself, jerking off as he leaned over, his tongue probing between Jared's lips. Jared's eyes opened in surprise when Jensen shared the mouthful of Jared's come; it glazed their tongues as they kissed sloppily. The snowball was so much hotter than Jensen expected—so dirty, yet so intimate--that it took only a few more moments until he exploded, smearing his own load on Jared's stomach and rubbing his cockhead through the mess.

The sight of his white come pooled against Jared's tan skin was beautiful, and Jensen sat there transfixed while his brain re-settled itself back into his skull. Jared lazily drew his fingers through the mess before sliding them into Jensen's mouth. “Only fair,” he murmured, smiling mischievously.

Jensen sucked on the fingers, licking them clean. He eased himself own next to Jared, pillowing his head on Jared's shoulder. “Yeah, guess so.” He snickered. “Never enjoyed a snowball fight more.”


End file.
